Never Build A Timehole Watch
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Two teens from the same superhero group got together. Now a blind boy from the future is here to save the Teen Titans. But someone wants to make him his apprentice. Will he be able to save his family, or be forced to kill them? RedfireXJinx pairing. R
1. Chapter 1: Arrival from the Future

My friend, Thorn-in-your-side, has given me permission to write this version of her story, which is an Alternate Universe version of hers. Instead of Jinx being married to Kid Flash, she is married to the main character of my Multiversal Crisis story of Teen Titans, Redfire the Super Saiyan. She has given me permission to write this story, but it is originally her work. I do not take ownership of the original storyline and the characters of the original story itself.

-Super Saiyan 17

**Never Build A Timehole Machine**

**Chapter 1: Arrival from the Future**

All of the Teen Titans were hanging out on a peaceful Saturday night. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Mega Monkeys 5, Starfire was playing with Silkie, Travis was reading the newspaper and Raven was reading, while Redfire and Kim were both sparring with each other to train. While the brother and sister pair were sparring, the other Teen Titans were all squeezed onto their sofa. Suddenly they all heard a noise and a blinding light filled the room, throwing them all into a wall.

The light died down and Raven put her shield down. When the smoke cleared, there was a little boy, looking no older than 7, standing there, looking around sort of confused. He had his hands behind his head and was wearing a loose version of Goku's outfit with a black Japanese symbol on the back of it. It was the same as Goku's symbol. He also had on the same turtle shell-filled boots and wristbands as Goku, but they were for his size and had fingerless biker gloves on. His hair was of long length, black, and spiky, same style as Goku's. His skin had a orange tinge to it and his eyes were large and a baby blue color. He had the pointed ears of a Saiyan.

Travis yelled, "Titans, intruder! Attack!" They all pounced, but the boy yelled, "Stop!" They seemed to stop in midair, then drop. Travis said venomously, "What's your business here?"

The boy looked bored as he dropped his hands to his side, "Oh, I got here in a wormhole machine designed to travel through time." Everyone put away his or her weapons. Raven asked, "Then what time period are you from?" The boy said, not looking at them, "Eh, way later. I'm from the future. When you guys are all grown up and have kids and stuff, 'cept everyone of you get older, including my oldest brother, Hex, except for me, my other siblings and my parents." He pointed to Jinx. "You have eight kids," He pointed to himself, "And I'm the youngest." Jinx's eye twitched.

Then he said, not looking at them again "Anyway, my name is Goku. Dad named me after some famous Super Saiyan or something. Anywho, the plot of this story is that I have no idea how to get back to the future, so y'all gotta yelp me."

Travis nodded, "Of course. Cyborg, this is advanced stuff, wormhole machines. Maybe I should help, Robin taught me all of what he knew from Batman about machinery." Cyborg nodded and they ran off.

Starfire clapped her hands together, "New friend Goku, what is your age?" Goku answered, holding up six fingers, "6." Redfire plopped on the couch, "So, your Jinx's son? Cool! Did you say she had eight kids?" Goku nodded, plopping down next to him, "Yep. I have an identical twin that's only a few seconds older than me." He paused, "But he has the same hair color as my dad's old friend, Trunks, but has the same hair length and style as me. When I turn Super Saiyan, my hair turns orange instead of blond. You know why I have orange Super Saiyan hair?" Redfire scratched his head. Jinx sat down, knowing the next words. Redfire asked, "Er... orange's in style?" Goku shook his head happily, "Nope! You're my daddy!" Redfire raised an eyebrow as Jinx went off to get Advil. Starfire clapped happily.

Redfire said after a long silence, "Well this ain't awkward. Nope, not at all." Goku giggled and hugged him tightly, making Redfire go blue. He let go and Redfire wheezed out, still trying to get air back in his lungs, "What're your powers." Jinx asked after she came back from her Advil break, curious of his powers and Starfire said, "Yes, since you are the son of my son Redfire and friend Jinx, you must have some powers connected to them." Goku said, lying on his back on the floor, "Well, I can do Ki energy attacks, and turn Super Saiyan, but I can go to a new level of Super Saiyan Rage. I can go to Super Saiyan Rage Level 5. But, in regular Super Saiyan, I would only be able to go up to Super Saiyan 4, which is the norm for Saiyans." Jinx asked, "What about my other kids?"

Goku explained, "Well, my twin bro with da same purple hair as Trunks _is_ named Trunks, Trunks Christopher Marksman, his nickname is Trunky. He can use firebolts, Ki energy, turn Super Saiyan, and fly,

Then there's the fourth youngest, Bulma Briefs Marksman, whom she's named after and looks like, she can perform all of Daddy's Ki moves and fly,

Then the third youngest, Gohan Dean, he can create Ki energy shields and fly, but he can only create the energy shields when he's a Super Saiyan,

Then there's the second youngest, Goten Lucario Marksman, he has both Daddy's and Mommy's powers,

Then the first youngest, Redfire Marksman Jr, he also has Daddy's and Mommy's powers only he can't go into a Super Saiyan 4 yet. He trained in Daddy's machine version of the Dragon Ball Z Universe's Hyperbolic Time Chamber for four days with Daddy after his 13th birthday that he is already a Super Saiyan 3 and looks like he is 17.

Then there's the second oldest, Vegeta Adrian, he looks exactly like the other Trunks's dad, only a kid version, and acts like him too. He is 17 and a Super Saiyan 4, the youngest Super Saiyan 4 ever to have lived

Then our big brother is Hex who can shoot hexes like Mom and run fast, about 80 miles per hour, but that's not nearly as fast as his father, Kid Flash.

Yep, that's all. Their ages are 6, 6, 8, 13, 14, 16, 17, and 17 and a half, including me."

Redfire then asked, "Then what happens to the Teen Titans?" Goku said, "This is fun…anyway, Grandpa Gohan becomes the Great Saiyaman and marries Starfire who has two twins, hers and Robin's kids, who both shoot starbolts but have major Kung Fu skills taught to them by Daddy.

Their names are Starbird Cornelia Marksman, the girl, and Robin Grayson Marksman, the boy. They are both 16 now.

Then Cyborg married Bee and she has one kid, Indroid, who can build pretty much anything and can shrink to the size of a bee. She also has zappers, but they're blue and shoot out sonic cannon blasts. She's 16 too.

Then Uncle Beast Boy marries Aunt Raven, and they have seven kids. Their names are, from oldest to youngest, Tobias, Beast Boy Jr, Beast Girl, Ray, Phantom, and the twins, Sparrow and Abby, whom y'all already know as Tonks. Cool, huh?"

Starfire smiled, "Travis and I are going to proceed with the ceremony in which man and woman only go apart when death approaches? Oh, I must tell Travis!" She smashed the door down as she flew to Cyborg's room. Redfire said, "I think she meant until death do us apart..."

Goku said, "Oh, and Starfire talks regular. Daddy said there was a whole camera crew when she said her first contraction." Jinx gave her boyfriend an odd look, who shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Goku broke the tension, "Anyway, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat or did Uncle Cyborg eat the refrigerator again?"

The two older Teen Titans smirked and each got out their favorite foods, shrimp fried rice and herbal tea.

Goku's eyes lit up. He kicked the ground, making a small rock jut up, making him fly across the room, due to the Buku-jutsu, and into the stool. The small rock lowered back down. Goku rubbed his hands together and dug in, yelling "CHEW ATTACK!" before he dug in and ate really fast, as fast as the original Goku.

Redfire asked as he ate his own shrimp fried rice and Jinx sipped her own herbal tea, "So, who's the Teen Titans?" Goku said, after swallowing the last bit of his herbal tea, "Well, you guys still are and sometimes the older kids help. Me and my twin bro aren't allowed, Grandpa Gohan says it's too dangerous, but he does let me go into the training room. Trunky doesn't have time, he trains all year outside and once every year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Goku swallowed the rest of his shrimp fried rice and wandered off into the hallway. There was a silence and then they heard Goku's voice again, "Whoa…what's this?" There was a large bang and laughing.

Jinx said, "That was your genes in him, especially the chew attack thing." Redfire nodded, "Yeah, plus all of the hyperness, that was me to." Jinx looked at him and said flatly, "Hyperness isn't word." Redfire said proudly, "Not in my world." Jinx said in the same tone she did before, "I'm not in your world." Redfire scowled, "Way to ruin a perfectly good joke Jinx, ain't it?" Jinx sighed, "But it wasn't a good joke." Redfire scowled deeper.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku's Rage

**Never Build A Timehole Watch**

**Chapter 2: Goku's Rage**

Travis was calmly walking to the door in the common room. He spotted his lovable girlfriend, Starfire. He smiled at her, who pulled him into a tight hug. She let go and continued to cook a Tamaranian dish that looked like purple and green (hint, hint) spaghetti and meatballs. Because he was originally of Gaion ancestry, he was still able to eat Tamaranian food, because his last gene of Gaion DNA was not only compatible with human DNA, but also with Tamaranian and Saiyan DNA.

The doors slid open and Travis passed Cyborg's room. He was working on the time-traveling wormhole vortex watch, like in the classic Jet Li movie 'The One'. Travis smiled softly. Cyborg was always enthusiastic, optimistic, and strong. Best friend Travis could ever have... well, maybe except for KP, or in other words, his second wife, Kimberly Ann Possible-Marksman.

When they first met each other, she didn't trust him, even though Ron's spirit told her that he had assigned him, Travis, to protect her. Then they started to like each other and even started dating. But then, she died shortly after she had given birth to their daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible Marksman II, which was Travis's second child, but Kim's first-born. This happened about one year after he married Kim. Then he traveled to the Teen Titans Universe and became a Teen Titan, and then started dating Starfire a month after that when Robin made Travis promise him to take care of her for him when he died. He had been stabbed by Slade with Slade using his own bow stick at the same time Robin ran Slade through with _his_ own bow stick. Then Slade tried to use his _and_ his son Redfire's Kamehameha Wave to kill Travis. But then his son Redfire, before he, Travis, and Starfire knew that Redfire was their son, threw his own body in front of Travis and Slade's Kamehameha Wave and got his_ whole _left arm blown off. Now he has a whole robotic arm made from Cyborg's technology. And now his only daughter, Kim Marksman the Second, was a Teen Titan. Actually, it was until now that he remembered he ever dated another person since his second wife Kim Marksman the First had died... he moved quicker down the hallway.

He spotted his son's door and he remembered their bond. He sighed as he telepathically sensed his son feeling happy and sad at the same time. He listened carefully, pausing as he was walking. Music was playing. Travis's snake-eyes (which was characteristic to his Gaion ancestry) widened. Of course, it was pretty sad. It was Innocence, by Avril Lavigne. He walked on, smiling broader. Redfire had always felt guilty for holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, though he was destined to save it according to an ancient Hebrew prophecy. Once the prophecy thing was over, he spent more time with the team. This made everyone a whole lot happier. He was the most powerful asset and person to the Teen Titans team.

He reached Beast Boy's room and he paused. He heard smashing, bashing, and bams. He frowned, but then he realized they were electronic. He smirked and muttered, "Video games, just like Grandpa Aaron..." Beast Boy must've heard this, because the beeping stopped. He quickly turned the corner before BB could see him. He started to think about the green boy. Very loud, most of the time annoying, tries to be funny, but most of the time trying to make Raven smile or laugh. When Raven _does_ smile, Beast Boy doesn't usually see it. When he does, he's happy for like, a month or longer. Travis chuckled to himself at that thought.

The Great Saiyaman almost tripped over Goku if he hadn't moved. He was in a horse-back stance training outside the guest room, a.k.a. his room, which he decorated to make it more 'homey'. He still didn't look at him, "Hey Gohan, you okay? Your heart beat is fast." Travis shrugged, "Well, the fact I almost tripped over you..." Goku chuckled, "Sorry. Just... thinking." Travis nodded, "About... you know..." Goku sighed, "Being blind. I mean, I can see perfectly, through my Ki Sense technique. You probably would've tripped over me if I didn't have my powers."

Travis smirked and walked on to his own room. He started muttering to himself, "Goku, at this moment, was very sad, because of his blindness. Everyone made a big commotion because this could be a big change in the future. But, in some demented way, he is very much like his father... my son, Redfire. The way he trains. Always in the horse-back stance, just like as if he was sitting on the back of a horse. I mean, don't his legs ever like, get tired from strain or something?" He opened his door and sighed heavily and sat on his bed, "Plus the way his eyes dart around, like they're always looking for approval." He does this even when he's blind. This saddened him. The karate and kung fu master flopped onto his back, "Also the power I sensed in him. Is that the Gaion or the Saiyan part-" His thoughts were cut off by the alarm. He cursed under his breath. "I'll finish this talk with myself later!" He quickly ran to the common room where everyone stood. Before he entered the common room, he activated his retractable superhero suit, the same one as the REAL Gohan, which his childhood friend Bulma made for him, Travis, also. Then he entered the common room. "What's up?" Cyborg typed a few things, "Ah…HIVE." Travis nodded, "C'mon Titans. Raven? We need to get there quickly." Raven snapped her fingers and a black raven took them all in. It flapped quickly to the pizza place. Raven released them and they all got into a fighting stance.

Travis yelled, "Teen Titans-" There was a loud cough by Goku. Travis groaned, "Teen and kid titans, GO!" Goku nodded, "Thank you." Gizmo took the first shot. Literally. He shot large lasers out of his stupid backpack thingie. "Titans, scatter!" Goku asked frantically, "Where are the dang lasers!" Redfire quickly grabbed him, yanking Goku back from the laser, several inches away from him. He breathed, "Thanks Dad." Mammoth boomed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They gotta blind weakling!"

Goku frowned, "Who you calling weak dumbo?" He felt Mammoth's booming footsteps racing towards him. He jumped straight up, using the Buku-jutsu, and let out an enraged yell. His hair turned even more spikier and orange, with the characteristic Super Saiyan transparent golden flame surrounding him. Goku kept the yelling up, and he powered up even more, his hair getting even spikier than it was now. He was going into Super Saiyan Rage. But it was Super Saiyan Rage Level 2. Goku back-flipped after he went into SSR 2, sensing that Mammoth was close to him, still running to clobber him. Goku flew towards Mammoth with both of his fists pointed towards his stomach, flying at 60 miles an hour, only 60 percent the Buku-jutsu's maximum flight speed. Goku chucked a barrage of Ki Blasts at Mammoth. Because Mammoth didn't know how to use Ki energy, he couldn't block or deflect them. He just kept getting hit and hurt. Goku felt Mammoth's hulking body fall to the floor.

He smiled and felt someone's presence behind him, thanks to his Ki Sense. He thought, "I didn't feel anyone…" Goku turned around and saw Kyd raising his fist for a punch. It met its target, making Goku fly back into a building. He winced in pain but frowned deeply. Goku yelled, "You think a building can hurt me, a _Super Saiyan_?" Beast Boy muttered, "Uh…isn't Goku supposed to be six?" Raven shrugged, "This should be good." Cyborg nodded, "Goku probably has Redfire's temper if he's already in Super Saiyan Rage 2 mode."

Goku continued as he jerked his hands back and forth, shooting Ki Blasts at the remaining HIVE Five members. "I hate violence." Goku yelled. "Especially when my friends and family get hurt."

He raised his hands in the air, making a Spirit Bomb, the REAL Goku's signature technique, "Including myself." Goku's Spirit Bomb got even bigger, taking in even more energy from the living beings in the city, "I hate villains." Goku bent backwards while in the air, getting ready to throw the Spirit Bomb. "Including you guys."

Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at the HIVE Five, which was big enough to engulf all of them inside it. The Spirit Bomb covered them up and they were all screaming at the pain they felt as the Spirit Bomb drained their energy. Goku got ready to throw a Ki Blast at the Spirit Bomb to blow it up and kill the HIVE Five. But Travis put a finger up and said, "Yeah…I think they had enough, Goku." Goku glared at the Spirit Bomb and absorbed the energy back into him, releasing unconscious HIVE. Goku brushed his hands off after powering down to his normal form and whined, "I want shrimp fried rice!" They all collapsed in that weird cartoon way.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Never Build A Timehole Watch**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Goku wondered into Cyborg's room, "Hey Uncle Cy." Cyborg lifted his welding mask and turned off that thingamajig that emits the blue fire, "Hey Goku. What brings you to my room?" Goku shrugged, "I dunno. Kid instinct?" Cyborg laughed at this, "Hey, can you pass me the nano-weld resistor? You should be able to feel it, it's the smallest welding tool in my toolbox."

Goku found his toolbox and fished around in it and handed him the small welder. Cyborg started to twist it as Abby plopped down on the floor, "So, how did you know this was my room?"

Goku said simply, "I remember hearing your footsteps. I have my Ki Sense ability plus my dads hearing and a bit of photographic memory." Cyborg laughed, "It just seems so weird for you to be calling Redfire 'dad'. And for calling me 'uncle'." Goku smiled, "It's weird for seeing, well I saw you, being so young." Cyborg asked, "What do I look like when I get older?" Goku thought for a second. He thought harder then said, "I-I don't think I remember…" Cyborg nodded, "I got it. It's because you never saw me." Goku's blind gaze turned to him. He explained, "When you became blind, it affected your memory. You can't remember seeing anything in the future." Goku nodded, "Oh." Cyborg ruffled his hair, "Hey, don't take it too hard." He hugged her 'uncle' tightly, "Thanks uncle Cy."

Goku helped Cyborg for a bit, handing him tools and stuff, then he walked down to the kitchen for some snacks.

Goku felt Starfire's petite feet standing in front of the counter. He sighed happily, glad his mother and father took him around the whole tower a billion times to remember whose feet were who, where everything was, and stuff like that. Then Cyborg took him on a tour of the city, but it was more like a tour of the T-car.

Then Goku's grandfather Travis took him around again for a ride on the TM-cycle, and then his grandmother Starfire showed him around once more, in the art of _walking_. She flew him home, as Goku hadn't done it in a long time because he couldn't feel anything in the air.

Anyway, back to the present. Goku walked over to Starfire and climbed onto the counter, "Hey Grandma Star." Starfire looked pleased, "Hello Grandson Goku! Would you like to try my Glorgabon Supreme?" Goku asked, "What does it look like?" Starfire thought for a moment then said, "On Earth, it would look like green and purple spaghetti." Tonks nodded, "Okay, it couldn't hurt." And, to Goku's surprise, it didn't, unlike his friend Tonks, which tasted nasty for her since she was 100 percent human. He guessed it was because of his grandmother's DNA in him.

Goku took a bath before he went off to his mother's room. He walked right in, "Mom?" Goku heard Jinx's monotone, "Yeah?" Goku noted her voice was coming from the bed. He climbed onto it, "Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" He felt Jinx sit up, "Sure." He asked, "Do you like Daddy? I mean, now, the way you are now, as teenagers?" Jinx hesitated but said, "Yes." Goku smiled, "Okay, I was just wondering if you liked him farther in the past. Or the future, for you." Jinx quickly understood Goku's logic and smiled, "No, I probably liked him since the time I laid my eyes on him." Goku smiled brightly and said, "Okay, I'm just gathering information that I can make fun of you with when I get back to the future!" Jinx groaned and lay back down as Goku ran out laughing a very Redfire-like laugh. Jinx smiled at this.

Redfire's voice rang out throughout the tower, "MOVIE NIIIIIIIGHT!!!" Goku was the first to reach the living room, "What are we hearing daddy?" Redfire held up a movie, "One of the scariest movies you'll ever see!" Goku coughed. Redfire laughed nervously, remembering his temper, which was fiercer than his own. "I mean, you'll ever _hear_." Goku sat down on the couch as the rest of the team filed in. Cyborg bounced Goku on his knee, "What's it about?" Redfire said in an excited voice, "A viral outbreak causes people bitten by other people infected with the virus to turn into flesh-eating zombies. A group of people try to survive while cooped up in a mall. And, while their cooped up in the mall, they try to escape by armoring up the buses to escape to a marina in order to get to an island that may be uninhabited-" Jinx snorted, "I didn't know 'uninhabited' was in your vocabulary." Redfire scowled and put the movie in DVD player and switched the TV on.

An hour into the movie...

Goku shrieked loudly. The team thought it was because of the movie, because at the precise time Goku shrieked, they shrieked too. Goku screamed because a bandanna was suddenly wrapped around his mouth and another around his eyes and his limbs. This made him very angry for two reasons. One, he couldn't use his powers, and two; the dude who was kidnapping him obviously didn't know he was blind. He was quietly carried away. Goku tried shrieking through the cloth tied around his mouth, but it was no use.

Goku felt himself being thrown into a metal box and the rumble of a motor. Goku recognized it as an airplane motor. He sighed heavily, thought muffled by the cloth. The person who kidnapped him had it all planned out, didn't he?

Goku felt the plane jerk to a stop, sending him flying into metal wall of the box, which soon opened. He heard a mysterious voice, "Well, well, well, a boy from the future, like the girl. Even better, with more power than Tonks." This voice wasn't mysterious like her mothers, more like a man. A grown man. It was very familiar, but somewhat younger. Goku's eyes widened from under his blindfold as he recognized the voice. _Slade_.

Goku felt metal cold hands on the back of his head. The cloth fell off of his eyes and mouth. He screamed loud enough to break windows, and fortunately, there were no windows, or Slade would torture him more. He looked up at Slade. His visible eye was looking happy in that evil way, not that Goku could see it, but he could tell Slade was pleased.

In the future, Grandpa Gohan, or the Great Saiyaman, had defeated him; by putting the skeleton inside the black and orange costume inside a rock, like Terra, whom had her statue moved to a safer part of the tower. The Titans were taking care of a new enemy, Dr. Rasmus, a man with the same powers as Beast Boy, only somewhat purple. Anyway, back to the story please...

Goku asked as venomously as Grandpa Gohan did when he had arrived from the future, "What do you want... _Slade_?" He spoke, "Just... a little help."


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate You

**Never Build A Timehole Watch**

**Chapter 4: I Hate You**

Beast Boy flicked the lights on and looked around. Everyone had a scared face on, even Jinx. He frowned, "Where's Goku?" Starfire looked around, looking more worried then scared, "The last we had heard of my grandson was when the husband of the nurse was bitten by the zombie girl." Raven said, pulling her hood up, "Maybe he went to his room."

They quickly went down the hallway and slid open the door. Raven's eyes glowed white for a few seconds then returned to violet, "No breathing. No one's in here." Travis frowned, "Look." He walked into the rather messy room and picked up her communicator, "We can't track her." Redfire frowned and put his hands to his head, "My telepathy... it's blocked." Cyborg waved a hand, "Lets go check out the Titans Mainframe."

The baffled team walked back to the common room and Cyborg typed in a few things. He spotted his teammates confused faces, so he explained, "I'm hacking into the prisons security cams to see which villains are in the vaults." Starfire clapped her hands excitedly, "Excellent plan friend Cyborg!" They moved closer to see who were in the vaults. Raven murmured through the names, "Cinderblock, Plasmus, HIVE, Dr. Light..." He went through most of the villains and Beast Boy said, "The only one left is..." Travis said crossly, "Slade."

---

Goku was untied, but was sitting in a large unbreakable glass tube that was held up by a metal chain. It was sealed with a metal top and bottom.

He sat down, nudging his back on the glass, making it swing back and forth, "So Slade, what do you want with a little six year old, eh?" Slade was actually behind him, not that he knew, "You are from the future, correct?" Goku nodded. Slade growled, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Goku smiled, "Sorry, can't." Slade pounded on the glass, making his back sting with pain. He quickly stood up in the tube, "I'm blind! I can't see anything in this tube, I need to be in the open air in order to use my Ki Sense, which I use to see!"

Slade started to pace, "I see…well, a small dilemma, but this could make it much easier." Goku pounded on the glass, "C'mon, you can't do anything with me! I can tell you blocked my Dad's telepathy!" Slade nodded, "Yes, I did that, why would I want the Teen Titans interrupting me? I chose the exact time you wouldn't have your communicator so you couldn't contact them."

He slammed his fists on the glass again, "They probably found out it was you anyway. You're gonna lose again. And what do you mean by 'help', you booger?" Slade laughed, "Still using kid language... typical." Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Level 1 out of anger, "Well, DUH! I AM A KID!" Slade paid no attention. Goku slid back down on the wall while powering down at the same time. "You numskull"

---

They all sat on the couch, thinking of where Slade might be. Raven threw her arms up, "Heck, he might even be in a different city!!!" Suddenly, the large screen flickered on, revealing a happy (in that evil way) Slade. Travis jumped up, "What did you do with Goku?" Slade spoke, "Travis, she is unharmed, you shouldn't worry." He stepped aside to reveal the tube Tonks was captive in. Redfire powered up to a level 2 Super Saiyan out of pure rage. "Let. Him. Go." Jinx walked over to her boyfriend to calm him down. Slade laughed and said, "Oh, she won't get hurt. Not if she cooperates. All I need is help." He signed off. Travis threw his Gaia Blade into the wall, which went through it. "Damn!"

---

Goku called, "Oi, Slade!" Slade looked up from some contraption. He asked curiously, "What does 'help' mean? You never told me." Slade looked back at the thing he was making, "It means I'm making you my apprentice." Goku snorted, "Like I would do that." Slade said, "You are very much like your parents. Jinx, determined to do good despite her previous criminal past, Redfire, a better comic relief than Beast Boy and hero of the Multiverse." Goku punched the glass again.

10 minutes later…

Goku asked, "What're ya making anyway." He didn't answer. Goku kicked the glass again.

30 minutes later…

Slade got up from his desk and he was holding a small metal device. And a cupcake. Goku was asleep. Slade slid the device into the cupcake and carefully placed the cupcake in the tube and screwed the top back shut and locked it.

He knocked on the glass and the captive woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. The smell of the pastry reached his nose, "Sweet, a cupcake." He peeled the wrapped off and swallowed it whole.

Goku's eyes suddenly widened. Slade smiled. He exclaimed, "I hate coconut!" Slade said, "You will follow my orders, no matter what." Goku snorted, "Right. Like that'll ever happen." Slade smiled, "Oh, but it will." He pressed a small button on his suit. Goku started glowing orange. His body was filled with such intense burn and pain, it made him fall to his knees, "The coconut probably did this to me." Slade threw his hands up, "No, I DID!" He took his hand off of the button, "That will happen when you disobey me." Goku slammed his fist on the glass again, "Crud."

Goku emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing something similar to Terra's apprentice uniform; only it had somewhat of a green tinge to it. His black hair was now short, above his shoulders, with orange highlights in it. Slade's colors. Goku mumbled, "I hate you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack and Slade's Wants

**Never Build A Timehole Watch**

**Chapter 5: The Attack and Slade's Wants**

The team was about to go out and search for Slade when the screen flickered on, revealing Slade again, "Titans." Travis frowned, "Slade." He said, "If you are wondering where I am, I shall tell you. The docks." The screen flickered off. Beast Boy's arms were already turning into wings, "C'mon!" Travis said, "It might be a trap." Raven pulled her hood up, "Or maybe he knows we're to smart so it isn't a trap." Cyborg slammed his fist, "Either way, I feel like pounding some serious Slade BUTT!" Starfire's eyes started to glow green, "Yes, I wish to proceed in the butt-kicking to." Travis gave into to Starfire more than Cyborg, "Okay Titans, let's go!"

They arrived at the docks very quickly, since they were living on an island. It was nighttime and very misty and foggy. Also deserted. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and an orange glow. Almost immediately when the glow died down, Ki Blasts were flung at them and caught them off guard, throwing them into one of the shacks. Cyborg asked, "Since when has Slade been able to do _that_?" Travis's snake-eyes widened, "Not Slade..." He pointed. Goku was standing in the mist. He didn't look happy.

Jinx yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Redfire noticed a small orange spark emit from Goku. A few seconds later, he bombarded them with more Ki Blasts.

Travis quickly jumped from rock to rock and finally reached his future grandson. Goku's body sparked once more, unnoticeable. He went into a fighting stance. Travis held his hands up, "I-I don't want to fight you Goku." Goku sparked again and whispered, "Neither do I." He thrust his hand forward, but Travis easily caught it, but Goku didn't mean to hit him. A Ki Blast flew at his stomach.

He felt someone's footsteps coming towards him. Goku quickly ducked under a sonic cannon.

Cyborg pumped it up again, "That was a warning shot. C'mon, I don't wanna fight you either!" Goku gulped and raised his hands up calmly, closing his eyes. Cyborg was surrounded by balls of Ki energy, a move Goku had learned from his father's friend, Piccolo the Namek. As he attempted to escape, Goku pummeled him with the Ki balls.

He turned around and heard the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Black magic bullets, he guessed. Goku's snake-eyes widened, as he didn't feel any footsteps but heard the steaming of someone's hands. Starfire. He quickly held his arms out and created an energy shield, forming a sphere of protective energy around him. He kept his arms away from himself, closing his eyes. The starbolts and black bullets were either absorbed or deflected by the energy shield. Goku made the energy shield go away. He ran quickly, flying when he jumped up in that squat-like way. He heard a communicator beep. He quickly scaled a building and squatted on the top, listening to Travis's conversation, "Titans East, we need back up _now_. Call for Kid Flash too." Goku frowned deeply as he continued to listen, "As much as I hate to call him when you're here, Jinx, he may be the only one who can catch your son." Then Goku gathered his energy and jumped through the air, not sure where he would land.

Unfortunately, Goku landed on his back at the feet of the Titans East. In the future, he memorized their feet size, so it was pretty much them, only a little smaller. Goku groaned, "Crud." He heard the Teen Titans approach behind him. He heard Travis say, "That's him." He heard someone skid to a stop next to the Titans east, "Sorry I'm late, needed to do a few hundred errands first." Goku pushed himself up after another spark and put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes, "Fine. You got me." He put his hands up. Another spark flung through his body and he tensed ever so slightly. So Goku put his hands higher, making an accelerating Spirit Bomb. He squatted again, "Believe me this isn't-" He was cut off by his hand glowing orange, making it burn. Goku sighed, "Never mind." He made the Spirit Bomb as big as he could, and the Goku heard Slade whisper, "Come back" He 'looked' at everyone, tensed up, and said, "See ya." Goku then threw the Spirit Bomb at Titans East, then jumped over every Titan in his way. Suddenly, they were all in front of her. He muttered, "Thanks Uncle Wally." Goku threw an Ultimate Ki Blast after rising into the air through the Buku-jutsu, blowing up the ground underneath all of the Teen Titans. While the Jump City Titans and Titans East were covered by the smoke of the fire, Goku flew away to Slade's lair while he had some cover.

Aqualad said, "For a seven year old, he's pretty tough." In a irritated tone of voice Redfire said "Thanks. And he's not seven, he's six" Question marks appeared over Kid Flash and Titans East's heads. Travis sighed, "We'll explain when we get home. Raven?" Raven took them in and turned into a raven, flapping to the tower.

They all sat in the living room quietly, drinking tea to calm their nerves. Kid Flash broke the silence and tension, "why did Goku call me 'uncle'?" Cyborg explained, "He's from the future, Redfire's and Jinx's son. Everyone would burst out laughing, but it wasn't exactly the time. Travis explained further, "Even though we're not related, she still calls us those names." Kid Flash nodded, understanding. Bumblebee took a sip of her tea, "Then why would he betray us?" Suddenly, there was a voice, "Cupcakes?" They turned and saw a plate of cupcakes there. Cyborg frowned and took his apart, "Their regular. No anything... just icing and sprinkles." They all shrugged and took one. Goku was sadly flying back to Slade's lair. One of the sprinkles wasn't a chill pill, more like a kill pill. His ears picked up 11 thumps. Goku sighed, "That'll be them fainting."

Goku landed once he got to shore. He waved his hand over the ground, using his Gaionic telekinesis, and a section of rock disappeared. He walked down the stone steps that led to Slade's lair.

Goku stood in front of Slade, "I don't wanna kill my parents." Slade said, "Then cooperate, or I'll kill you. In the future..." Goku sat down, putting his leg on top of the other, "I've read your mind. In the future, you save the Teen Titans. If you die, they die all the same. Or, with a push of a button, they could die right now." Goku bowed his head, "What do you want now?" Slade turned on his computer and pointed to a small black and yellow disk...


End file.
